Piro O que?
by Suellen-san
Summary: Afinal o que é um pirocoptero? Ikki irá sofre para conseguir falar o nome desse brinquedo. Completa


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: A ideia da fic é trazer um pouco de divertimento e peço perdão pelos erros de português, estou sem tempo e a história esta a meses escrita. Dedico essa fic a todos os amigos que entendem a minha situação e me apóiam além de me ajudarem. Fico feliz que tenham pessoas que comentam ou leem o que escrevo e é a elas que estou aqui seguindo em frente mesmo com inúmeros problemas. Obrigada pela atenção e boa leitura.**

**Resumo: Afinal o que é um pirocoptero? Ikki irá sofre para conseguir falar o nome desse brinquedo.**

**Beta: Sem**

**Piro... O que?**

Mas um belo dia no santuário e Ikki, o mais poderoso cavaleiro de bronze, a ave fênix, o lobo solitário, o bad boy e outras denominações que todos já conhecem, estava sem saída diante do inimigo terrível e inimaginável de nome: filho. Certo que ele, Ikki, preferia surra uns caras que se achavam o tal ou perambular sem rumo como sempre fazia antes de se casar, mas os anos passaram e com o tempo veio o amor e o fruto de nome Serafim.

Apesar de desejar outro nome para o menino que segundo o cavaleiro era pior do que Hades, mas sua esposa Ruby, brasileira e fanática por anjos, quis colocar o nome do menino de Serafim, porém ele tinha, segundo o cavaleiro, uma cara muito família, também era a sua cara e tinha a sua personalidade só que na versão menor, resumindo era como ver Ikki em miniatura, segundo palavras de Shun.

E ali, na sala de estar estava os dois, o pequeno demônio pedindo algo totalmente estranho para o cavaleiro. Porque não fez como os espartanos e mandou o menino para um acampamento de guerra...?

- Pai! – Não tinha jeito de se livrar do filho mesmo tentando ignorá-lo fingindo que via algum programa. – O Senhor vai comprar?

- O que moleque?

- O Senhor não consegue presta atenção em mim quando vê televisão...

- Inferno! – Desligou a televisão e olhou o menino. – O que você quer afinal? – Jogou o controle no sofá.

- Eu quero um pirocoptero.

- Um piro o que?

- Pirocoptero.

- Não tem nada haver com fogo ou cosmo, tem?

- Pai! – Bufou o menino. – Não.

- Menos mal.

- Vai comprar um pra mim? – Serafim fez a mesma carinha que fazia quando tentava conseguir mais sobremesa mesmo tento comido pouco no almoço.

- Certo. Vou. Vou. Eu compro um pirômetro para você.

- É pirocoptero, pai.

- Que seja! – O cavaleiro queria logo se livrar da presença do filho porque mais alguns minutos e comprar até o Santuário mesmo que ele não estivesse à venda.

- Quero um verde.

- Ok!

- Quando vai me dar? – O menino ficou feliz e começou a balançar o corpo para sempre e para traz ansioso pelo presente.

- Vai demora.

- Demora? – Parou de se mexer e fez a pior cara de mal que sabia fazer.

- É. Agora passo vê o programa em paz? – Pegou o controle remoto. – Você não deveria terminar a lição? – Ligou a televisão o cavaleiro.

- Já terminei. – Continuou o olhando. – Pai!

- QUE!

- Quando...?

- Já vou. – Desligou a televisão e por pouco não quebrou o aparelho.

Ikki foi a tudo que era lugar da Grécia atrás do tal "piroscopio", ou seja, lá qual era o nome do brinquedo dos infernos. Até ter uma ideia, voltou ao Santuário para pedir, quem sabe, uma ajudinha a Atena para encontrar o tal "Piro..." tinha esquecido o nome do brinquedo, se aquilo fosse mesmo um brinquedo, que o seu filho queria. Até passar pela casa de touro e vê Aldebaran brincando com algo estranho.

Viu o esfrega as mãos e o observou "voar" caindo no chão após pouco tempo no ar. Pegou o objeto plástico, viu umas mordidas, o pauzinho exalava um cheiro de doce, uma hélice de borracha verde.

- Olha ele ai. – Falou o taurino. – Estou ensinando a Joaquim a brincar com o pirocoptero.

- Isso é um piroscopio? – Olhou confuso o objeto em mãos.

- É pirocoptero. – Riu o brasileiro. – Joaquim quase que derruba o Santuário querendo um...

- Deba!

- Hum! – Recebeu de volta o pirocoptero de Ikki.

- Onde arrumo um pirômetro?

- Pirocoptero.

- Tanto faz. Onde arrumo essa coisa?

- Importei do Brasil.

- BRASIL! – Gritou tão alto o cavaleiro que até os brasileiros o escutou.

- Que me deixar surdo?

- Desculpa! – Teve outra ideia o cavaleiro de fênix. – Empresta...

- Hei!

- Por favor. – Fez a cara mais feia que tinha, ou melhor, a cara de quem ia matar qualquer um pelo pirômetro.

- Eu não deveria, mas...

- Mas? – Estreitou os olhos o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Mas se você pedir com jeitinho para o Mu...

Viu o cavaleiro de bronze sumir tão rápido que até achou que Ikki tinha poderes de teletransporte ou lemuriano. Aldebaran então resolveu entrar no seu templo e voltar a brincar com o seu filho Joaquim.

Já Ikki depois de quase matar o cavaleiro de Áries, ou melhor, o infernizou tanto que conseguiu o objeto de desejo do seu filho. A alegria do pequeno Serafim se transformou no seu inferno na terra para o pai.

Por dias a fio, era pirômetro ou piroscopio, ou seja, lá o nome do brinquedo demoníaco, voava para lá e para cá, aquela coisa passando voando perto dele, batendo na sua cara e caindo no seu colo nas piores horas.

Como queria queimar aquilo, talvez o tal brinquedo que a essa altura o estava tirando do sério, deve ser uma arma muito bem elaborada por Hades, sim, quem inventou aquele objeto deve ter sido o Deus do inferno. Só assim ele poderia infernizar a vida dos pais e dos defensores de Atena sem um combate direto.

Alguns dias depois, viu o objeto em cima da mesa de jantar. Curioso pegou o e esfregou o, viu o subir, planar e cair.

- É divertido esse pirômetro.

Então o cavaleiro chegou uma conclusão: Se não pode vencê-lo se junte ao piroscopio. Que dia Ikki irá falar corretamente o nome do pirocoptero?

**FIM**

**NOTA: **Tentei, juro fazer uma comédia, mas acho que não consegui, porém me fez lembrar a minha infância querida. E o pirocoptero existiu mesmo até tenho uma foto para provar que tirei da internet segue o link ai em baixo.

http:/suellen-san(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com/2010/09/pirocoptero(ponto)html

Agora só falta pagar uma dívida com uma menina que pediu uma fic com Oga, Hyoga, e olha que estou quebrando a cabeça para escrever.

Beijos e até...

**Termos usados na fic:**

Pirômetro: Não existe. Creio eu. Caso exista o nome e a definição, por favor, me envie. Estou em processo de aprendizagem.

Piro: Sufixo que significa fogo.

Pirômetro: Instrumento para medir a temperaturas elevadas

Pirocoptero: Pirulito famoso na época de noventa onde o palito do pirulito após "chupado" o cone de mel é usado como parte de um brinquedo. Junto da guloseima vem uma hélice encaixa no pauzinho do confeito.

Pirulito: Cone de mel escuro e solidificado na ponta dum pauzinho.


End file.
